The present disclosure relates to the field of engaging ammunition projectiles.
Many gun enthusiasts reload spent cartridges for a variety of reasons. The reloading process usually involves a variety of steps. Devices for engaging ammunition projectiles may be useful in the reloading process. Overall, the reloading process may be accomplished by a variety tools and methods.